


A Cinderfella Story

by yerawizardjane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, a cinderella story, a cinderella story au, berica, everyone's alive yay, fairytale, high school derek, lydison, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardjane/pseuds/yerawizardjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cinderella Story AU: Stiles thinks he has found his soulmate online in a Yale chatroom, under the name 'B@man'. Little does he know that it's the most popular guy in school...Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another One of Those Days

“Stiles.”

“Stiles.”

“STILES!”

The sleeping boy jerked awake, sending the glass next to him crashing to the floor. He blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the cold water seeped through his socks. He rubbed his eyes again and eventually managed to focus on his surroundings. He realised he had fallen asleep at his desk again and sighed, shutting his laptop and stumbling across his room, hunting for clean clothes. He fumbled around to find his glasses, almost knocking over the snow globe on top of his chest of drawers. The scene inside depicted a snowy New York City, the Empire State building standing in the middle. Stiles gave the snow globe a small smile before shaking it and placing it back in a more secure spot. He watched the snow fall on the skyline for a moment before another harsh shriek brought him back to reality.

“STILES!!” 

Stiles groaned and leaned towards the intercom, “Yes, Deuc?” 

“I have told you before, Stiles, to address me as Mr. Deucalion at all times. Or sir, if you would prefer that.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled on a clean pair of jeans, “Yes, Mr. Deucalion?”

“I need you to do some work at the diner this morning. Set off in five minutes and you should be able to get an hour in before school starts.”  
Stiles stared incredulously at the clock, which told him it only 7am. He pulled a shirt on over his t-shirt and closed his eyes for a second, willing himself not to react, “Yes, sir.”  
He located his backpack underneath a pile of clothes and shoved his laptop inside before leaving the house through the back exit, meaning he could avoid his Dad’s former best friend. Stiles climbed into his jeep, heart sinking as he turned the key. At least they had free wi-fi at the diner.

_____

It had been nearly eight years since his parents had both died the car crash on their way home from a business trip in New York. A drunk guy hadn’t seen the stop sign and sped straight into the side of the car. Stiles had been ten at the time, staying at his best friend Scott’s house, when the police had come to the door. With his father being the sheriff, Stiles had grown up around the station, and hadn’t thought anything of it when he saw the cruiser parked outside. The next thing he knew, he was being held by Melissa as she told him the news that had sent his life into a downward spiral. 

His parents hadn’t written a will, so Stiles found himself in the care of his father’s deputy, Alexander Deucalion. He found himself being moved into the attic of his parent’s beautiful house so Deucalion’s twin sons could have his room. The house was completely redecorated until the only thing he had left of his parents were pictures and the snow globe they had bought him in New York. Deucalion had taken over his mother’s family restaurant in downtown Beacon Hills, and turned into an eighties diner. And not even a cool one like the place in Back to the Future II. Stiles had worked there since he was fifteen, with the promise his wages were being put towards his college fund. He was now nearing the end of his senior year in high school, and couldn’t wait to leave Beacon Hills far behind when he moved to New Haven. 

_____

Stiles pushed the door to the diner open with more force than necessary, pulling off his plaid shirt as he did so. Lydia Martin, the self-appointed manager of the store, gave him a dirty look from behind the greeting desk. Stiles returned the look and pulled on his ‘uniform’ which comprised a denim jacket with the words ‘Deuc’s Diner’ stitched on the back in sequins. Swallowing the urge to vomit at the words, he lifted up the counter and picked up the mop. 

“Not a good morning, Stiles?” One of the waitresses surveyed him sympathetically. Unfortunately, all the diner staff knew just how pleasant Stiles’ self-appointed ‘uncle’ from his frequent visits to the diner. 

“Not unless you call being woken up by your deranged uncle screaming through an intercom good, no,” Stiles began to mop the floor, “I can’t wait to go to Yale.”

The girl clucked sympathetically before turning to take a booth’s order and Stiles carried on mopping, oblivious to the redhead coming towards him.

“Got stuck on the morning shift, huh?” Lydia’s eyes glanced downwards at Stiles’ outfit, “And rocking the double denim; I admire your commitment to the diner’s theme.”

“Yeah, I love this diner.” Stiles finished mopping the kitchen area and turned to face Lydia, “It’s practically a second home to me.”

Lydia sighed, “Just make sure you get off in time for school, okay?”

Lydia Martin had been in the same year as Stiles at Beacon Hills high, but had graduated early last year due to her unrivalled genius. She had then surprised everyone by deciding the take a ‘year out’ and getting a job. And Deucalion had just happened to have had an opening. Stiles was still suspicious of how perfectly that had worked out, but had never questioned it. Mostly because he couldn’t be bothered, but also because he figured that Lydia could fight her own battles and she seemed weirdly content here. Like she’d meant to completely flip out and get a minimum wage job at a crummy eighties diner.

______

Scott was nowhere in sight when Stiles pulled up outside his house. He honked the horn and waited, nodding to Melissa as she appeared at the window to motion that Scott would be out in a minute. He leant back in his seat and closed his eyes, already exhausted from the day’s events. Deucalion had showed up at the diner around quarter past eight and demanded that Stiles re-mop the floor because he wasn’t satisfied with its current state. Stiles had only made it out on time after Lydia had distracted him by showing him the new uniform designs she had come up with. He contented himself with the knowledge that he had a free second period that he had neglected to tell his ‘uncle’ about.

“Hey dude,” Scott slid into the car, bringing an overwhelming smell of aftershave with him.

“Aw, man, what the hell is that smell?” Stiles rolled down the window furiously, sticking his head out to illustrate his point.

“Too much?” Scott sniffed his t-shirt self consciously.

“Are you kidding? Did you have a bath in the stuff?!” Stiles allowed a smirk, “Go change your t-shirt, there’s no time for a shower.”

“Fine.” Scott grumbled, “Take two.”

_____

“So what’s with the aftershave overload?” Stiles glanced at his best friend, “Trying to seduce someone with tiny nostrils?”

Scott made a face, “Someone’s sarcasm has taken a hit this morning.”

“Yeah, well that’s what happens when someone has to get up at the crack of dawn to work at his uncle’s diner.” Stiles turned into the parking lot of Beacon Hills high school, “It’s a good job Lydia has my back or I’d still be there.”

“There’s a space there,” Scott pointed out.

Stiles sighed and pushed his indicator down, advancing towards the space. Out of nowhere, a black convertible pulled in front of Stiles, missing the jeep’s front bumper by inches. Stiles slammed his foot down, wincing as his seatbelt cut into his shoulder.

“Snooze you lose!” The driver shrieked gleefully, laughing at the two boys. 

“Should’ve known it would be Kate Argent.” Scott muttered, “I really hate that girl.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, she’s a bitch. Can you see any other spots?”

“Right over there.”

Stiles pushed gear stick forward and accelerated towards the space Scott had indicated. He was just about to turn the wheel when a silver lexus pulled into the space, forcing Stiles to slam his brakes on for the second time that morning.

“DUDE!” He yelled, rubbing his (probably bruised) shoulder, “What the hell is up with people?”

Both boys watched as a tall guy in a leather jacket emerged from the passenger seat. His dark hair contrasted oddly with his pale skin and white t-shirt. As he turned around Stiles felt a brief fluttering in his stomach when the morning sun illuminated the emerald green of his eyes.

“Are the vampire elite out to get me today or what?” Stiles grumbled as he finally managed to reverse the jeep into a parking spot.

“Maybe they’re trying to suck your blood,” Scott smirked, opening the car door.

“Yeah? Well they can suck my d-”

The school bell rang, drowning out the rest of Stiles’ sentence. Both boys glanced at each other before running to the front entrance. Thankfully, the science classroom was near  
the front of the school and both were able to quickly slide into their seats, ignoring the evil look Mr Harris gave them.

“Seeing as both Mr Stilinski and Mr McCall are unable to contain their gossip to the point where it makes them late for class, I see no reason why they should be able to contain it during my class. So, if Mr Stilinski would kindly swap places with Mr Lahey, we can continue with my class this morning.” He gave Stiles a satisfied smirk before turning to the whiteboard, “I’m waiting, gentlemen.”

Stiles gave the loudest huff he thought he could get away with before dragging his backpack off the desk he and Scott had shared since ninth grade, and walking towards the back table, where Derek Hale sat looking at him with his usual death stare. He didn’t even flinch when Stiles threw his backpack down on the desk and fixed him with an equally withering look. Apparently satisfied that his class was no longer going to be disrupted, Mr Harris began to drone about the lesson objective as Stiles sat down in the plastic chair.

“Thanks for blocking me in the parking lot this morning,” Stiles whispered, “Really considerate.”

“I thought you were waiting for someone. Didn’t realise you just drove like an old lady.” Derek hissed back. He was, to Stiles’ disgust, actually taking note of what Harris was saying, and in suspiciously neat handwriting.

“Good job I already knew you drove like a douche then.” Stiles spat back.

“Boys, are we having a problem?” Harris – along with half of the class – was staring at Derek and Stiles.

“No, Sir.”

“Good. I don’t want to have to move you again, Mr Stilinski. Now, if we add the chemical compound Y with…”

Stiles leant back in his chair and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Why Don't You Tell Me To Believe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an infuriating morning, Stiles makes the most of his free second period by talking to the mysterious B@man...

The library had always held a special place in Stiles’ heart, and today definitely proved that. After an infuriating first period watching Derek Hale take inexplicably neat notes on Harris’ ridiculous chemical compounds lecture, Stiles needed the peace and quiet of the library more than ever. He was in his usual spot, hidden behind a towering shelving unit dedicated to the psychology journals dating back to the eighties. His laptop was open on the small desk and he had even managed to sneak a Dr Pepper in. As he plugged his headphones in, a message box popped up, and Stiles smiled for the first time that day. After securing the headphones and pressing play on his keyboard, he replied to the waiting message.

**B@man** : Hey, how’s your day going so far?

**Red-Hood** : Typical school day with assholes that need some serious educating on what qualifies as a good class. You?

**B@man** : Also the usual. Some people need to learn some manners, you know?

**Red-Hood** : Completely agree with that one. Feel like I’m just wasting time until I get my acceptance letter. 

**B@man** : Have you still not heard from Yale?

**Red-Hood** : Not yet, but loads of people haven’t got their letters through. I wouldn’t even put it past my stepdad to hide mine. Going to have to start stalking the mailman. 

**B@man** : Haha. That sucks. Yale wouldn’t be the same without you…whoever you actually are.

**Red-Hood** : Do you think we’ve ever met at school?

**B@man** : It’s possible…although we do go to a school with around a thousand other kids. Unless you don’t actually go to Beacon Hills High…

**Red-Hood** : Of course I do. Don’t worry dude, I’m not going all catfish on your ass. Have you told your Dad about Yale yet?

**B@man** : That programme is weird. And no, not yet. I’ll find the right moment eventually. Maybe I’ll have to start stalking the mailman as well…

Stiles laughed quietly and was about to type a reply when the warning bell rang, telling him he only had five minutes to get to lacrosse practice before the coach kicked him off the team. He hastily typed a goodbye and shut his laptop lid down, hurrying out of the library. He was just about to put his headphones on when he was almost knocked over by a large person. He regained his balance just in time, and glared up at the person.

Of course, it had to be freaking Derek Hale.

“Do you have something against me getting to class on time?” He snarled, hoisting his backpack more securely onto his shoulder.

Derek looked as unfazed as ever, “I don’t care enough about you to hold a vendetta, Stilinski.”

“Yeah, well…” Stiles shoved past him, “Thank you again for your consideration.”

“Whatever.” Derek was already ahead of him and out of the door. Stiles could feel his face turning red as he contemplated the thought of spending an hour in practice with possibly the biggest asshole in school. He started to stride after Derek Hale’s retreating figure, pulling his headphones on angrily and pressing play.

_I saw you with him today_  
 _The boy who took my place_  
 _You seemed so much happier with me_  
 _Maybe that's just the way I want it to be_

_____

Later that night, Stiles sat at his desk, his shoulder still sore from where Derek Hale had barged into that morning. The lacrosse practice in third period hadn’t really helped either. It seemed like everyone had been out to get him today. And Deucalion’s insistence that he work until close at the diner had been the last straw. Unfortunately, Lydia had received the full brunt of his annoyance that night, although the floors had never looked cleaner thanks to Stiles’ aggressive mopping. Things had to start getting better soon, right?  
The little message icon in the corner of his screen popped up, making Stiles’ chest swell excitedly. You knew your life was kind of grim when an internet friendship was the only thing that was keeping you going. At least he could trust somebody.

**B@man** : You’re on late. Everything okay?

**Red-Hood** : If you class okay as overworked, overstressed and overtired then yes, I’m super okay. I’ve still got a shit ton of homework to do for tomorrow as well.

**B@man** : :( Want me to leave you alone?

**Red-Hood** : No. You’re actually making it slightly bearable. 

Derek smiled at the mysterious Red Hood’s answer. It was almost two in the morning and he’d been waiting for him to come online all night. It was strange how a complete stranger could make him feel so…comfortable.

**B@man** : Happy to help :).

Kate never made him feel comfortable. She liked to keep her friends – and her boyfriends – on a tight leash, making sure she was in control at all times. It was exhausting being the boyfriend of the most popular girl in school, especially when he didn’t care about her the slightest bit. Sure, when they had first started dating, she had been sweet and kind and…hot. But recently she’d become weirdly obsessive, and he’d noticed her being a bitch to the younger kids at school. And he’d also noticed that he was a douche when he around her. Like, a massive douche who shoved into people and didn’t apologise, and pulled into parking spaces that people were waiting for without giving it a second thought.  
That was the main reason he liked to talking to Red-Hood (or Red, as he generally called him in his head). He wanted to be the guy that made another person feel special, feel loved. Not just a spoilt bitch’s lapdog.

**Red-Hood** : It’s almost three in the morning, I’d better get to bed. 

**B@man: Wait…**

**B@man** : Falling slowly/Eyes that know me/And I can't go back/Moods that take me and erase me/And I'm painted black/You have suffered enough/And warred with yourself/It's time that you won.

**Red-Hood** : The Once soundtrack? I’m impressed. Pretty relevant lyrics as well.

**B@man** : Please meet me at the homecoming dance tomorrow night. I’ll be waiting for you at 11pm in the middle of the dance floor…hopefully you’ll know me when you see me.

**B@man has logged off.**

Stiles stared at his computer screen, unable to take in the last glowing message. The homecoming dance was tomorrow…and B@man was going to be there. He could actually meet the guy who he was pretty sure was his soulmate. How many high school guys appreciated Irish folk-musicals?

He swiftly pushed his laptop lid down and stood up, still not quite able to process it. As he took his shirt off and put his glasses on the nightstand, his eyes locked onto a card his mother had written for him to go with the New York snow globe. The lettering was faded after eight years, but Stiles had its message memorised.

_Follow your dreams, for as you dream you shall become._

Moments after Stiles switched off his bedside lamp, he knew what he was going to do.

_____

The next day, Stiles and Scott were on the school field, practicing their goal shots.

“So the mysterious Dark Knight wants to meet you? Isn’t that a good thing?” Scott was in goal, trying to defend the net (and himself) against Stiles’ frantic throws.

“I don’t know, man,” Stiles scooped up the ball with his lacrosse stick and tossed it up into the air a few times, “He seems too good to be true. How do I know I’m not being catfished by some asshole? It happened in Glee, it could happen in real life.”

Scott rolled his eyes and readied himself for the next attempt, “You watch too much TV, dude.”

“Well, it’s not like I have anything else to do. We can’t all fantasise about Isaac Lahey every waking second.”

Scott’s mouth fell open and he looked around them frantically, “Dude, I told you that in confidence. When we were drunk! That kind of secret goes to the grave!”  


Stiles sighed, “Sorry, man. All I’m saying is…I don’t know. What if he’s some kind of homophobic asshole messing around?” He threw the ball at the goal, sending it flying past Scott’s left shoulder to the back of the net.  


“Nice shot.” Scott acknowledged, “But you know this guy, you’ve been talking to him for months now. That’s worth something.”

Stiles frowned, “But he doesn’t know me. What if he’s expecting some kind of...fairytale prince or something? I know it sounds cheesy but maybe some things are best left to the imagination.”

“Look, even if this guy doesn’t know you, I know you. And I know that you don’t deserve to be sat in your uncle’s diner for the rest of your life. You deserve to find happiness and you deserve to go and meet your soulmate.” Scott grinned, “Maybe you’re not his prince, maybe he’s yours.”

Stiles smiled at his best friend, “You know, princess pink isn’t really my colour.”

The smile suddenly fell as his phone started to ring, Deucalion’s ringtone oddly loud in the quiet field.

“Stiles!” His uncle barked as soon as he answered the phone, “I need more groceries as I’m expecting an important guest at dinner tonight. I also need you to pick up my dry cleaning and wash the car. Don’t forget you’re working until close tonight, so you’d better start straight away or you won’t be at the diner on time.”

The phone went silent as Deucalion hung up. 

“Let me guess…Deucalion.” Scott’s smile had turned grim, “Does that mean you have to go?”

Stiles shouldered his backpack and nodded, “Got some chores to do. I’ll be at the diner later if you wanna come by? Lydia’ll probably give you a free shake if it’s quiet.”

Scott sighed, “You had me at shake.”

“It was literally one of the last words I said.”

“Yeah…see you later, man.” Scott watched Stiles’ retreated back as he walked towards his jeep, hoping he made the right choice tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are wondering, the lyrics Derek sends Stiles are from 'Falling Slowly' from Once the Musical. Other lyrics are from 'Cinderella Story' by the Plain White T's. One of my personal favourite songs.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please check out my other stories and remember to comment and kudos :)


	3. Maybe That's Just The Way I Want It To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't seem to stop running into Derek Hale all day, and he has to break the news to B@man that he can't attend the dance...

It wasn’t until Stiles pulled up at the Triskelion Wash & Go that he realised why he usually washed the cars himself. Derek Hale’s father was the owner of multiple car washes in the Midwest, and had made quite a lot of money off it, according to Stiles’ stepbrothers. It hadn’t been until he’d seen Derek Hale sulking behind the desk that he’d realised he would have his son working for him. Stiles closed his eyes as he turned off the ignition, willing the day to be over. 

“What can I do for you?”

Stiles looked up to see Derek looking down at him, a small notepad in his hand. He was wearing his usual scowl and looking like Stiles was the last person in the world he wanted to talk to.

“Wash and wax…please,” Stiles handed the keys to him, trying to avoid skin contact as much as possible, “My uncle has explicitly stated that he wants two coats of wax this time. Apparently he can tell.”

A ghost of a smile flitted across Derek’s face, “So you’re the poor kid who got stuck with Alexander Deucalion as a stepfather. That actually explains a lot.”

“Step-uncle. And what is that supposed to mean?” Stiles had stepped out of the car now.

“I just get why you’re so angry and defensive all the time now. That guy’s a dick.” Derek was walking away now, back towards the reception area, “Your car will be done in fifteen minutes.”

Stiles stared after him, trying to decide if that was a compliment or an insult. Knowing Derek Hale, it was probably an insult. Shaking his head, he followed Derek into the reception area and pulled his laptop out of his bag, wondering if B@man would be online. He had to let him know he wouldn’t be able to make the dance without giving too much information about his job. How many other places were open so late in Beacon Hills, really?

**Red-Hood:** Hey, sorry I didn’t reply. Turns out I can’t make it tonight, got a late shift at work.

**B@man:** Can you not swap with someone?

**Red-Hood:** Let’s just say I’m the owner’s bitch-boy and it’s pretty strict.

**B@man:** Be a rebel and sneak out?

Stiles sighed, looking mournfully at the message. It was a choice between risking his uncle punishing him and taking his college fund away, or meeting his possible soulmate. Given that he had no idea who his soulmate was, he didn’t know how much he’d be risking. He sighed again, and began to reply.

“Stilinski?” Stiles looked up to see Derek Hale standing in front of him. He hastily shut the laptop lid and hoped his cheeks weren’t as bright red as they felt.

“What?”

“You…you okay?”

Stiles almost fell off his chair in shock. Had Derek Hale just asked a seemingly genuine question about his wellbeing? Today was getting weirder by the minute.

“It’s just…” Derek looked uncomfortable, “You look pretty bummed.”

“Just life disappointing me yet again,” Stiles managed a small smirk, “I’ll get over it.”

“Wha-”

“Derek!” His father had suddenly appeared behind him, brandishing a piece of paper, “We need to talk.”

“Uh…your car’s ready,” Derek nodded uncomfortably at Stiles before following his father behind the reception desk.

Stiles stared after them with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. He was only interrupted by one of the workers sounding the horn of Deucalion’s car, bringing him back to reality.

_____

“What is it, Dad?” Derek demanded as soon as they reached an empty room.

“I found all the college brochures in your room. You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“What were you doing in my room?”

“What? Am I not allowed to go in your room now? Didn’t I raise you and support you?” 

“Yes, Dad.” Derek had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, “The brochures…I’m just keeping my options open.”

“You don’t need to. You’re going to the university here on a lacrosse scholarship and you’re going to study business so you can take over from me. It’s what we always planned on. Your future is right in front of you,” His father clasped his hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Don’t mess it up now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it…” Derek muttered.

His father smiled, seemingly satisfied, “Now, there’s a customer waiting in reception. Go make ‘em happy.”

Derek nodded and made his way back toward the front desk. After serving the waiting customer, he opened his laptop and clicked on the message icon.

**Red-Hood:** I’ll try my best. I really want to meet you.

Derek smiled and typed a reply, wondering what his Dad’s reaction to his online relationship would be.  
 **B@man:** Me too.

_____

Stiles threw the keys in the bowl in the hall and ascended the spiral staircase towards the study. He knocked on the door, and waited.

“Enter.” 

Stiles pushed the door open and found Deucalion lifting weights in what he guessed was supposed to be an impressive manner.

“You wanted to see me?”

“I did. Do sit.” His step-uncle put the weights back on the rack and started to towel the sweat off himself, never taking his eyes off Stiles.

“Did you finish your jobs? I need you to head straight to the diner for your night shift. I know it’s a tad early, but it’s not like you’re doing anything else, is it?”

Stiles handed the dry cleaning to him, “If I start early does it mean I can finish earlier?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Stiles. You’re honestly one of the most selfish little-” Deucalion took a deep breath and stood up, “I have given you a great opportunity to improve your work ethic and your resume, and you throw it back in my face?”

“I just meant-”

“When your parents died, I took you in because I had to, and I have raised you as one of my own. Don’t you think you should repay me for that?”

“That’s-”

“Get out of my sight before I fire you.”

Stiles stood back up and walked out of the study before his temper got the better of him. He could feel his hands shaking and wished for the thousandth time that the day would just end. There was no way he could get to the dance now.

_____

Stiles had already been at the diner for two hours when Deucalion showed up. As usual, his uncle went straight to the cash register to help himself to some money.

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrows at Stiles, who was holding some packs of napkins and giving his a death stare.

“Nothing.” Stiles muttered, and began shoving the napkins into their holders as if each of them had done something horrible to him.

“I’m going to be picking Ethan and Aiden up from the homecoming dance tonight.” He counted the money and put it in his pocket before fixing Stiles with an ice-cold stare, “I’ll be back at midnight and you’d better be here too.”

“Can’t wait.” Stiles muttered, still replenishing napkins.

“Ah, Miss Martin,” Deucalion’s face suddenly lit up with a smile, “I see you’re still wearing the uniform as if it were made for you.”

“I see you’ve still not looked over my finance plans for this year, Deuc. I had some good ideas in there, you know.”

“Ah well, sweetheart, it’s been a busy year for me. Ethan and Aiden are going to college on a lacrosse scholarship, you know.”

“How lovely. That doesn’t mean you don’t have a diner to run, though. And I’m not paid nearly enough to run it myself.”

Deucalion leant forward across the desk, “How about we meet up, just you and me, and talk business then?”

“How about you-” 

“Lydia! Can you get this table? I’m kind of swamped here.” One of the waitresses walked up, giving her supervisor a meaningful stare.

Lydia turned to face the waitress, “I’m kind of busy at the moment, sweetheart. How about you get Stiles to do it?” 

The waitress scampered off and Lydia turned back to her boss, “Just please look over the business plan, Sir. I don’t think you realise the financial pressure we’re under at the moment. The eighties theme just isn’t working anymore. Maybe we’d be best converting it back-”

“If you dare utter the words ‘family restaurant’ to me, you are fired. Business is fine and I will not speak about this with you again.” Deucalion finished shoving bills into his pocket and started making his way towards the exit, “I’ll be back at midnight for close.”

Lydia resisted the urge to throw something as she watched the door behind her boss. Instead, she advanced towards Stiles, who was shoving napkins into their dispensers, his eyes flicking towards the clock every five seconds.

“Do you wanna go and serve the table at the back? I need to go and bang my head against a hard surface,” Lydia smiled and disappeared into the staffroom before Stiles could protest. He moodily retrieved his order pad from behind the desk and headed towards the booth. He didn’t even realise who was sitting there until it was too late. Stiles was surprised he hadn’t heard Kate Argent’s high pitched whining from the kitchen.

“Why do I get the feeling they won’t serve freshly squeezed cranberry juice here?” He heard her say as he reached the table.

“Welcome to the eighties diner, where we celebrate the eighties every day of the year. Can I interest you in a ‘Marty McPie’, served at 88 miles per hour? Or perhaps our famous burger ‘The Terminator’, guaranteed to make you come back?” Stiles finished his spiel and looked up to see the five of them staring at him.

“Do they really make you say that?” Isaac Lahey, one of Derek Hale’s tagalongs asked.

“No, I just say it for fun. I like to spend the majority of my days just thinking of new eighties puns I can work into it.” Stiles grimaced, “What can I get you?”

“What do you have that’s fat-free, dairy-free and less than ten calories?” Kate was frowning at him, apparently unimpressed with his wit.

“Water.” 

Stiles saw Derek hiding a smirk as Kate’s frown turned into a death stare, “Is that supposed to be funny?”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m just telling you the truth. This is an eighties diner, not a health food shop.”

“I’ll have an ice tea,” Allison Argent volunteered, possibly trying to distract Kate from having a huge bitch-fit on the spot.

“Me too.” Erica Reyes piped up.

“Three cokes over here,” Vernon Boyd, who everyone generally called Boyd, said, leaning back to put his arm around Erica. 

Stiles jotted it down, “Kate?”

“I’ll go for the water, since it was so highly recommended,” she gave Stiles a tight smile before shoving the menu at him, making sure one of the corners hit him in the ribs.

“Great.” Stiles managed to gasp out before going back behind the counter, where Lydia was waiting with raised eyebrows.

“You know, kids like that are why I graduated early. Snotty little shi-”

“I thought you graduated early so you could fulfil your dreams of working at a crappy eighties themed diner?” Stiles grumbled as he placed glasses on the counter.

Lydia raised her eyebrows even higher, her eyes still directed at the back table, “Looks like drama over there.”

Stiles straightened up and started filling the glasses, “Maybe one of the girls broke a nail.”

The redhead frowned, “Nope. I think that Derek Hale guy just broke up with the bitchy ringleader.”

Stiles’ looked up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, “Now, that is drama.”  
They both watched as Kate Argent stood up, shaking her head. Derek was obviously saying something that she didn’t agree with. Allison and Erica were both gaping at him. 

“Take the drinks over and get the gossip.” Lydia gave Stiles a shove, “I want all the details.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and headed over to the booth, drinks tray in hand.

“Are you in love with someone else?” Kate was screeching, causing the other customers turn around to stare at the back booth.

“I think so.” Derek was saying, a weird look crossing his features. If Stiles didn’t know any better, his might even have described it as dreamy.

“You know what? You’re just all freaked out about the dance and you just need to chill or something. I’m going to ignore this lapse in judgement and…and I’ll see you at the dance tonight, okay? Good.” She rushed out of the restaurant before Derek could open his mouth to reply.

The three boys were standing up as Stiles approached the table, Derek muttering something to Isaac and Boyd. He looked up and frowned at Stiles, “Looks like we won’t need the drinks after all.”

“Was it my eighties puns?” Stiles smirked, “Because I admit they weren’t my best.”

“No, just…” Derek shook his head, “Usual drama.” He started digging around in his wallet for some cash.

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles nodded towards the wallet and turned to take the drinks back. Derek sighed and put his wallet away, following Isaac and Boyd out of the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a long time in between updates. I've been massively busy with uni and other stuff so I've just not been able to write much of anything. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, leave kudos and comments and I hope you all have a great Christmas and New Year!


	4. I'll Remember That Feeling For the Rest of my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles might need a little persuasion to attend the dance. And Scott and Lydia are just the friends to do it.
> 
> You might want to google Red Hood if you're not sure what he looks like.

“You know, kids like that remind me why I graduated early.” Lydia looked thoughtfully at Stiles, “And I don’t want to sound fourteen…but did Derek Hale really just break up with Kate Argent?”

Stiles was still looking in the direction of the door, “I think he tried to. I should definitely start writing some kind of Beacon Hills gossip blog, the amount of drama that goes on in this place is getting ridiculous.” He turned to face Lydia, “Now I definitely need to go to the homecoming dance, imagine the look on her face when she realises he wasn’t joking.”

“Forgive me if I’m wrong, Stiles, but did you just sound like you approved of something that Derek Hale did?” Lydia smirked, “It must be a homecoming miracle.”

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the diner door slamming open. Silhouetted in the neon lights stood Scott with a smug grin on his face. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie and, for some reason, a huge camera around his neck. His eyes were half-hidden by a huge pair of glasses, and his hair was even more erratically spiked than usual.

“So go on, who am I?” He walked towards the counter, where most of the staff were staring at him in confusion.

Stiles turned around and began wiping the counter, “Don’t tell me you’re having another identity crisis, Scott.”

“No, my costume. Who am I dressed up as?”

“A hipster?” 

Scott frowned and pushed his glasses further up his nose, “Do you actually not know?”

Stiles turned to face him, “Nope. And I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me anytime soon.”

“Well, you should be able to guess! These are your old glasses, after all.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but then shook his head, “Well, maybe some lucky girl at the dance will guess and put an end to your misery.”

“Well, who are you supposed to be? Kevin Bacon in Footloose?” 

“Oh, ha ha. You know I can’t go.” 

“What?!” Scott grabbed his best friend’s shoulder, “Says who?”

“I’ll give you three guesses.” Stiles shook Scott off and walked behind the counter.

“But you have to go! You’ve got to go and meet Batman!” Scott frowned, “That’s a sentence I never thought I’d say.”

“Batman?” Lydia turned around, “The guy you’ve been talking to online? He wants to meet you there?”

Stiles glared at Scott, “Yes, but I can’t go or I won’t live to see my graduation.”

“But what if he’s your true love?”

Stiles snorted, “I’m not even going to respond to that.”

“But you like this guy, and he seems to like you. He’s not going to be in the same place forever.” Lydia grabbed the cloth out of Stiles’ hand, “Don’t deny yourself a chance at   
meeting a guy who could be really great for you.”

“You’ll regret it if you don’t!” Scott nodded.

“And you deserve this, you have to put up with all that shit from your step-uncle and-”

“And you work really hard at school!”

“And you’re both going to Yale so it’d be good to know someone and who better than him?”

“And-”

“ENOUGH!” Stiles turned around to face his friends, who both looked stunned. “Enough, okay? I can’t go and that’s the end of it.” He turned back around and started scrubbing the grease off the grill pan.

Lydia and Scott exchanged a look.

“Stiles, your parents didn’t leave this world wanting you to be unhappy, okay? You do so much for everyone else, but never anything for yourself. It’s time for you to take control of your life, okay?” Lydia tentatively put her hand on his shoulder, “You can’t give Deucalion the satisfaction of stopping you from doing everything.”

Stiles stopped scrubbing and turned around to face Lydia. She stepped back, anticipating another outburst.

Instead, he sighed, “…You’re right. I can’t give that bastard the satisfaction.” He threw his cloth into the sink. “I’m going to go to my own freaking homecoming dance and I’m going to meet Batman.” He grinned at Scott.

“Yeah!” Scott clapped his hands together, “But first…we need to somehow make a Red Hood costume in…” He checked his watch, “Thirty minutes.”

Lydia grinned, “Don’t worry, I know a guy.”

_____

“And you promise you’ll return it?” Anthony, Lydia’s on-again, off-again guy was saying.

“Yes, Anthony, of course I will.”

“In good condition?” 

“Yes. How much damage can you really do to body armour anyway?”

“I’ll have you know this is handmade. I wore it at Comic Con last year and it got a lot of compliments and-”

“Yes, yes, it’s a work of art. Now, come on. We’re on a tight schedule here!” Lydia grabbed the body armour and ran over to Stiles, who was searching for a leather jacket in Anthony’s wardrobe.

“Of all the screen names in the world, did you have to pick such an obscure character?” Lydia handed the body armour to Stiles and then started the search for leather trousers.

“Hey, Jason Todd is a seriously underrated DC villain. I do him an honour.”

“Is it not weird that you’re dressing up as lover-boy’s nemesis?” Lydia threw some leather trousers at Stiles.

“Probably. I don’t even know if he’ll dress as Batman though. All I know is we’re meeting at eleven under the archway in the garden.” Stiles pulled his work jacket off and started clipping the body armour into place, “I messaged him on the way here and that’s what he suggested.”

Lydia nodded approvingly, “Quite the romantic, isn’t he?”

Stiles’ cheeks coloured slightly as he ducked into the en-suite to change into the leather trousers. Lydia smiled to herself knowingly and began to look for some boots. It was actually quite frightening how many costumes her occasional flame owned.

Scott appeared as Stiles emerged from the bathroom, clad in leather pants and body armour. He nodded in approval as Lydia tossed the boots towards Stiles.

“I found a red mask but it’s only an eye mask. I figured you’d be too hot in the full one anyway. Plus, you won’t be wearing your glasses so no-one’ll recognise you.” He smiled and handed the mask to his best friend, who now strongly resembled the DC villain.

“Just the jacket now.” Lydia passed it to Stiles and stepped back, trying to get the full effect.

“Well?” Stiles looked down at himself worriedly, “How does it look?”

“Perfect.” Lydia smiled, “You actually look very handsome. Just slick your hair back and you’re good to go.”

Stiles suddenly moved towards her and pulled her into a hug, for what must have been the first time ever. 

“Thank you,” He whispered, before pulling away as quickly as he’d pulled her in, “Let’s go, Scott. Before I change my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know who Scott's supposed to be? And will Derek and Stiles find each other at the dance? Only the next chapter will tell...


	5. The Way You Made It All Feel So Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, will Derek and Stiles recognise each other? Will anyone figure out who Scott is supposed to be?

Derek Hale was nervous. 

In fact, Derek Hale was extremely nervous, for reasons unknown to his best friends, Isaac and Boyd. The two of them kept flinching whenever he glanced nervously at the door.

“So…what’s with the costumes? I thought we were going as the three musketeers?” Boyd looked down at his Superman suit, “Not that I’m saying I don’t look awesome, but what gives?”

“Well, it was supposed to be a Justice League theme, but someone apparently wasn’t listening.”

“Dude, you literally gave us two days’ notice. And there is was no chance I was going to dress as Green Lantern after that train wreck of a movie with Ryan Reynolds. The Spider-man movies are way cooler at the moment, and I’ve been told I look kind of like Andrew Garfield so I’ve got that working for me and-”

“Isaac, that only works if you take your mask off.” Derek had stopped pacing and now had his eyes fixed on the door, “But it would probably be a relief for everyone if you didn’t.”

“Derek, I appreciate that you are very stressed right now due to some apparently unexplainable reason, but that’s no excuse to insult the Amazing Spider-man. If you’re going to start trashing Marvel then Boyd and I are going to go and talk to nice people and leave you to sulk in the corner in your undeniably awesome Batman costume. Okay?”

Derek sighed, “Okay. I guess I owe you guys some kind of explanation. The thing is, I really did mean to break up with Kate today.” He paused, expecting at least a shocked gasp, and was stunned when his news was met with two poker faces, “I’m guessing this isn’t a shock to you guys?”

“Derek, you’ve been even more brooding and mysterious recently, and Kate Argent has been even more a pain in the ass. And that’s putting it lightly. We kind of hoped the two were linked and that you’d figure out that you had to break up with her before she literally devoured your heart whole while you were sleeping.” Isaac smirked, “Just don’t expect Kate to have taken the news so well. Or to have even taken it at all.”

“Did you also figure out that I started to like someone else?” Derek was suddenly glad for the lack of light in the room as he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah, we just couldn’t figure out who.” Boyd chimed in, “Or-”

“It’s almost eleven,” The DJ’s voice blasted over the giant speakers in the gym, “Which means midnight is only an hour away. All you Prince Charmings better find your Cinderellas before those dresses turn back to rags. We’ve got a slow one for you by Glen Hansard coming up in a few minutes…”

“Shit!” Derek turned around and bolted towards the door, oblivious to Boyd and Isaac’s confusion. 

_____

Stiles and Scott were crouched behind some giant rose bushes that surrounded the garden area outside the school. It had been lovingly built by the Outdoor Club and was usually patrolled by power-hungry guards during school hours. Tonight though, it looked like the Outdoor Club members had all got dates, and the place was deserted. Someone had even placed a speaker in the rose-covered gazebo, and the music from inside the gym was quietly playing through it.

“Who do you think it is?” Scott whispered, peering through a small gap that gave a good view of the garden.

“How am I supposed to know? We didn’t give any personal details.”

“You didn’t get any vibes off anyone? No gut feeling that you knew someone from somewhere but couldn’t place them? No déjà vu? No romantic-”

Stiles held up his hand to silence his best friend, and crouched even lower behind the roses, peering through the gap. Someone was opening the gate to the garden. Someone wearing all black, including a mask and cape. Someone who was looking around nervously, as if they were expecting someone.

“You’re up, buddy.” Scott whispered, peeking through the hedge and grinning, “And you’re in luck, ‘cause I don’t think those abs are part of the costume.” He turned to see Stiles’ reaction, and realised there was no-one beside him. Looking up again, he saw a leather-clad figure walking towards the gate towards Batman.

“And that’s my cue to exit.”

_____

Isaac and Boyd were still standing by the punch bowl, both looking bored.

“I’m telling you, man, we should just ditch the dance and go to the pictures. I’ll even watch the new Disney film with you. Anything but this.” Boyd sighed and looked around the room, “I hate these things.”

Isaac was slumped against the table, also staring out at the dancing teenagers, “It’ll be over soon. Then you’ll never go to a high school dance again. And you’ll probably miss them.”

Boyd contemplated this for a moment before shaking his head, “Somehow, I don’t think I am going to miss standing around in a Superman costume looking like a douche for hours. What I am going to miss is the chance to see Erica Reyes in a Wonder Woman costume. I wonder why they’re not here yet.”

“Kate’s probably having a hissy fit about the last minute costume change…” Isaac suddenly turned around to look at Boyd, “Hey, get it? Hissy fit? Because she’s Catwoman?”

“You’re really not funny, has anyone ever told you that?”

“We should stick around. It’ll be totally worth it for the bitch fit Kate’s going to throw when she realises Derek has a) disappeared and b) is not her boyfriend anymore and c) is most likely in love with someone else.”

Boyd smirked and glanced towards the door, “Looks like we’re in luck. Here they come.”

_____

Derek stepped into the gazebo and leaned against its wooden frame, taking in the roses that were growing up the sides. There must have been at least fifteen different varieties, ranging from the softest pink to the deepest red. There were even bright yellows and peachy oranges, which gave the whole place a sunset-like feel. Derek really hoped he hadn’t read the situation between himself and Red Hood incorrectly or this could get extremely awkward. Somewhere in the distance, a church bell started chiming and the lone speaker began to play a familiar song.

_I don't know you but I want you_   
_All the more for that_   
_Words fall through me and always fool me_   
_And I can't react_

Derek let out a quiet chuckle, wondering if this was the universe telling him that his luck might be beginning to change. This was confirmed when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see a tall, broad shouldered guy standing at the bottom of the two steps leading up to the gazebo, looking up at him. He was wearing an unmistakable Red Hood costume, complete with a red eye mask and gelled brown hair. Derek could see hazel eyes glinting from behind the mask, heavily ringed in dark make-up. He felt his heart sink a little when he realised that he didn’t recognise the guy at all.

“Red Hood?” He asked, his voice catching a little, “That’s a pretty awesome outfit.”

The guy smirked, making Derek’s stomach give a small spasm, “Thanks, I have good contacts in the cosplay industry. Your costume though, man.” He sighed, “That is seriously cool.”

_And games that never amount_   
_To more than they're meant_   
_Will play themselves out_

Derek smiled, feeling his face heat up, “It’s shop bought. I bought it to wear at ComicCon but didn’t end up going in the end. There was a…well, something came up.”

The guy chuckled softly – surely Derek would have remembered hearing that sound before? – and shook his head, “Man, there’s never a good reason to not go to ComicCon.”

“Maybe when – if – I get into Yale, I’ll go.”

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_   
_You make it now_

Red Hood cocked his head towards the speaker, “Did you plan this?”

Derek shook his head, “Absolute coincidence. Kind of spooky, huh?”

Red Hood shrugged, “Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something.” He pulled a face, “Oh my God, that sounded cheesy. I just meant…look, I’m going to come up the stairs, okay? I feel like I should be quoting Shakespeare right now, with you looking down at me from a balcony.”

“'Wherefore art thou, Batman?'” Derek joked, watching closely as Red Hood ascended the two stairs. His movements were slightly awkward, as if they were being contained. While Derek didn’t doubt that the leather trousers were constricting, he had a feeling this is how he always moved. Maybe it was a self-conscious thing, although he couldn’t see why a guy who looked like that and had that jawline could ever feel bad about themselves. 

“So, I’m going to be honest. I actually have no clue who you are and, judging by your expression, you don’t know who I am either.” 

 

Derek nodded, “Completely blind date.”  
“So what I’m proposing is ten questions each, not asking anything too personal but so we can try and make an educated guess at the end.”

Derek nodded again, “Sounds good. Can I start?”

Red Hood nodded.

“Okay, my first question is…will you dance with me, seeing as this is kind of our song and possibly the universe telling us to get a move on already?”

Stiles laughed, and the feeling of butterflies in Derek’s stomach intensified, although not in an entirely unpleasant way.

They stepped towards each other hesitantly, both smiling awkwardly. It was Derek who made the first move, putting one of his arms on the guy’s shoulder and reaching down to grasp the other one gently. Red Hood carefully placed his head on Derek’s shoulder, being the slightly smaller one, and they began to sway.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_   
_And I can't go back_   
_The moods that take me and erase me_   
_And I'm painted black_

_Well, you have suffered enough_   
_And warred with yourself_   
_It's time that you won_

Derek felt Red Hood’s sigh reverberate though his body, and felt himself relax with it. He had been so worried about this since he’d received the message telling him that Red Hood was actually coming, and it turned out he’d had nothing to worry about. Everything just felt so…right. Derek wasn’t much of a believer in fate and destiny, but it really did seem like the universe wanted them to be together. Maybe, just maybe, everything would work itself out and...well, maybe he should just enjoy this moment while he could.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_   
_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_   
_I'll sing it now_

_____

Inside the gym, things hadn’t much improved for Isaac.

Boyd had, after two years of almost unbearable sexual tension, finally asked Erica to dance after much persuasion and bullying on Isaac’s part. It was true that she had looked amazing in her Wonder Woman costume, but Isaac had enjoyed the ugly look on Kate Argent’s face when she had walked in and realised that Derek was not there much more. For some unknown reason, her cousin Allison hadn’t shown up. Isaac had thought them pretty much attached at the hip, and was now concerned that Kate had actually devoured her heart, just like she was now probably planning to devour Derek’s. Kate had, as usual, ignored Isaac and was now prowling around the room, attracting attention from the more unintelligent guys in attendance. 

So Isaac contented himself with watching Boyd and Erica, who were blissfully looking into each other’s eyes as they slow danced to a song that sounded oddly familiar to Isaac. He scanned around the room without really looking, hoping he wasn’t the only loser who wasn’t slow dancing at his own homecoming dance.

Suddenly, a pair of thick rimmed glasses, similar to the ones Stiles Stilinski always wore when he had early morning classes, caught his eye. He realised the owner of the glasses was Scott McCall, and that he was also looking out at the dance floor with a miserable expression on his face. Isaac spotted the camera around his neck and wondered if he was on official homecoming photographer duty…and then it clicked.

Peter Parker.

Scott McCall was dressed as Peter Parker, also known as his own costume’s alter-ego.

Scott McCall, who Isaac had always thought was not exactly unattractive, with those big brown puppy eyes and messy dark hair. He’d also bulked up quite a bit in the past year. Both he and Stilinski had, actually.

Before he knew what he was doing, Isaac was walking over to Scott and holding out his hand, “Can I have this dance?”

He took in the adorable smile that spread across that perfectly chiselled face and realised something with a sharp shock.

He had been making a serious mistake in overlooking Scott McCall for pretty much the majority of high school. And there was only one way to fix that.

“In fact, do you wanna go somewhere? I know a good spot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly too much Sterek and Scisaac for any fangirl's heart to handle, but there it is. The song they're dancing to is 'Falling Slowly' from the Once soundtrack, I'd recommend listening to it generally as it's such a gorgeous song. Thank you for the continuing comments, kudos and subscriptions and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	6. The Way You Fit Into My Arms At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of ten questions is still happening...and there's a lot of secrets to be told.

“So…” Stiles lifted his head from the masked hero’s shoulder and smirked, “How am I supposed to follow that?”

Batman smiled sheepishly, “Start with the basics, I guess.”

“Hmmm…” Stiles rubbed his index finger on his chin in a mock-thoughtful pose, “Just to check…you do actually go to Beacon Hills don’t you?”

Batman laughed and nodded, “Do you?”

“Yeah, of course I do. And you’re going to Yale?”

“If I get in. And that counts as two questions by the way.”

“Hey, you’ve gotta check these things. For all you know, I could really be some kind of evil super-villain out to destroy the world.”

Batman smirked, “But we don’t live in Gotham.”

Stiles paused, “True. But I’m kind of glad about that. I’ve never actually got why anyone would live in Gotham. That place is screwed up.”

“It’s probably cheaper than Metropolis. And there’s plenty of job opportunities if you’re looking to get ahead in the world of crime.”

Stiles laughed, “That’s true. Okay, I have another question…do you have to shave your facial hair at least once every two days?”

“What?” Batman laughed, “What has that got to do with this?”

“Just answer the question, Mr Dark Knight.” Stiles plonked himself down on the step leading up the gazebo.

“Uh…” Batman sat next to him, carefully leaving a few inches of space so their legs weren’t touching, “Yeah, I guess I have to shave at least every two days. Are you going to tell me why?”

“Dude, you’ve just eliminated like three quarters of the senior class. I sometimes wonder if any of them have even seen puberty yet.”

“Damn, you’re good.” Batman leant back against one of the posts, apparently trying to think of a good comeback question. Stiles took the opportunity to study the little of his mysterious date he could see. The guy had a seriously impressive jawline that would rival Christian Bale’s no problem. He also looked to have an athletic built, even without the help of the costume. A quick flick up to the eye area told him the eyes were light green, like a meadow kind of green. Stiles groaned inwardly, thinking he’d have to make better comparisons than that if he were ever going to see this guy again. There was no denying he was attractive, attractive enough to never give Stiles the time of day in real life. Yet, he was here, talking to him about the pros and cons of living in Gotham, and dreaming of going to Comic Con. He wanted to study law at Yale so he could help people who needed it. Like a real-life superhero, fighting crime and injustice. Stiles couldn’t help smiling at the thought.

“Okay, I’ve got one. Did you come here alone tonight, or do you have your friends with you?”

“Do you think I’d go out alone in public in these pants?” Stiles smirked, “Of course I came with a friend.”

“Male or female?”

“Male. But he’s just a friend. How about you? Do you have a boy- um, a date?”

Batman shook his head, “Nope. I just came here with a couple of my friends. I’ve never…um…well, I guess I’d never thought I’d like a…a guy this way. But it makes sense, I mean, my ex-girlfriend is kind of a bitch. And…” He suddenly looked up, “Well, there wasn’t ever really that…that spark, you know?”

“Yeah. I guess I always kind of knew I was gay. I just thought it was best not to kind of let it be public knowledge, you know? At least not until I’m in college.” Stiles leant back, his eyes towards the starry sky, “I can’t wait. Everything’s just going to be so much better.”

“What do you wanna do?” Batman was looking at him now, his eyes serious, “After college, I mean.”

Stiles frowned, still looking upwards, “I’m not entirely sure. It’s a cliché, but I just want to do something that would make a difference. Charity work or maybe become a psychiatrist…a child psychiatrist would be good. Or maybe a bereavement councillor. I’ve been to enough bereavement therapy sessions to know how to do a good job, believe me.”

“You lost someone?”

“My Mom and Dad…when I was ten. It was…they were…on a business trip in New York and there was an accident so…” Stiles cleared his throat and looked at Batman, “It wasn’t a great time growing up, basically. I could’ve used something other than shitty counsellors telling me it would get better and I’d be okay. It’s easy to say when you haven’t experienced it.”

Batman nodded, and Stiles felt a hand slide over his own, “People suck, and the world sucks sometimes. But…what you’re saying about college…that’s the part that doesn’t suck. You can completely reinvent yourself, or just be a better version of yourself. A lot can change.” 

Stiles looked at Batman, into those meadow-green eyes, and smiled, “Why would you want to reinvent yourself?”

Batman looked towards the floor, taking his hand off Stiles’ and clasping them together on his knee, “Do you ever feel like you’re not a very nice person? Like, you used to be a nice person but then something happened and it just changed who you are? I’m scared that I’ll be that person forever, that I can’t change. That I’ll just be this stupid jerk who scares kids in the halls, and is an asshole to everyone.” He looked back towards Stiles, “But when I talk to you, I’m the person I want to be.”

Stiles blushed and looked down, not quite sure what to say. He felt the warm hands on both of his again and looked up to find Batman’s face inches away from his own. He leaned forwards and their lips touched. And Stiles was pretty sure those butterflies down there were going to rip his stomach open if they didn’t calm down. He was everywhere and nowhere at once, and his hands were acting of their accord, caressing the guy’s face. He’d thought people were exaggerating about how good a kiss could feel but…this was really something else. He could practically hear music in the air.

Batman pulled back slightly so their lips were just touching.

“Your phone’s ringing,” He whispered, each word a breath on Stiles’ lips.

“My phone? Oh, shit.” Stiles managed to retrieve it out his pocket, looking down to see Scott’s picture on the screen. He stood up and walked far enough away so Batman wouldn’t hear their conversation.

“Dude, I’m kind of busy right now. What’s so important?”

“Stiles, have you seen the time? It’s quarter to twelve!”

“Quarter to…?! Shit, oh God, Deucalion’s going to freaking kill me!” He hung up the phone and turned to see Batman watching him closely, “I’ve got to go, I’m sorry. I…I…we’ll talk later.”

Without waiting for a reply, he sprinted out of the rose garden, not realising that Batman was sprinting after him.

______

“Hurry up!” Scott was already waiting by the jeep, motioning for Stiles to give him the keys. Stiles was halfway out of his costume, having had abandoned the mask somewhere inside as he’d ran through the hall. Having thrown the keys at Scott, he dived in the passenger seat and began stripping the rest of his costume off.

“How was it?” Scott was attempting to turn the ignition on, but the jeep was having trouble starting.

“I’ll tell you later!” Stiles pulled on a plain white t-shirt, tossing the leather jacket into the backseat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Batman running into the car park, cape flying behind him. He must’ve followed Stiles out of the garden. In his hand was the red mask Stiles had discarded in his rush, and he was looking around desperately. 

Stiles shrank down in his seat, thankful he’d parked the jeep at the far end of the car park, and thankful for all the people milling around the place. 

Scott finally got the jeep to start, and put his foot down, reversing out of the space and towards the exit. Stiles looked out of the window to see Batman still standing in the car park. But there was something different. He was now holding two masks, and the one on his face was gone.

Snatching his glasses off the dashboard, Stiles hurriedly pushed them on and squinted at the lonely figure, trying to make out the face.

It hit him like a ton of bricks, like a huge landslide when he realised who it was was. 

Derek Hale.

He was in love with Derek Hale.


	7. I've Heard That You've Been Asking About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not updated for a while, I'm swamped with uni work and unfortunately, my dissertation has to take priority. Hopefully it's been worth the wait!

“Derek Hale? DEREK Hale? As in captain of the lacrosse team on track for a scholarship to the University of California Derek Hale? As in the most popular guy at school who’s supposed to be dating Kate Argent Derek Hale? As in-”

“YES SCOTT!” Stiles half-shouted, “I am well aware of the many achievements of Derek Hale, thank you. Which is precisely why he is never going to know that I’m Red Hood.”

The car came to a sudden halt as Scott slammed down on the brake, “Wait…what?”

Stiles gaped at his best friend, “Are you kidding? Did you really think I was going to tell him?”

“But it’s true lo-”

“If you say the word ‘love’, I am literally going to throw up all over your Mom’s car. It was just a stupid internet thing, nothing else.”

Scott scoffed, “Do you honestly believe that? You know you liked him, and he liked you. Why should it make a difference if he’s the most popular guy in school?”

“It just does!” Stiles turned away from Scott to look out of the window and sighed, “He hasn’t messaged me or said anything since. It was probably just some stupid thing to him. And I’m the idiot who believed it.”

“Stiles…” They turned into the school gates, “Maybe he’s just waiting for you to say something. He’s probably feeling like you rejected him, you know. You did kind of run off and leave him standing in this very car park.”

Stiles shrugged and unbuckled his seatbelt, “That would mean that life was actually being fair to me. And we know that would be a first. He’s probably forgotten me already.” He hopped out of the car and turned to face Scott, “I’ll see you in third period, okay?”

Scott opened his mouth to speak but Stiles slammed the car door and started hurrying towards the entrance. When he reached the school doors though, something made him stop in his tracks.

Posters.

Posters with a cartoon sketch of someone who looked very much like he had last night. And they were everywhere.

Scott caught up with him and let out a long, low whistle, “I don’t think he’s forgotten about you.”

Stiles gave him a quick, shy smirk and together they moved forward to examine one of the posters.

“’Please help me find Red Hood. Anyone with information on this person should contact Derek Hale immediately’? Man, this guy isn’t messing around. He also seems to have just outed himself to the entire school.” Scott pulled one of the flyers down off the wall, “You can’t say the guy isn’t dedicated.”

Just then, Derek Hale himself appeared, looking very unlike his usual brooding self. Stiles wondered whether it was because he’d found out so much more about him or whether Derek had been hiding behind a scowl for too long, but damn…he looked good. The sight of him wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, walking down that corridor with an adorably anxious look on his face made Stiles’ stomach feel like it was doing backflips. That is, until he realised Derek was heading straight towards him.

“I…I gotta…” Stiles was out of sight before Scott could even blink.

“Hey, McCall?” Up close, Scott thought Derek looked tired, “Did you happen to get any pictures on that camera you were carrying around last night?”

“I got a few but, uh…” Scott felt his cheeks heat up, “None…nothing that you’re looking for.”

Derek raised his eyebrows slightly and Scott blushed even further as he saw Isaac smirking behind him.

“You know what? Forget I asked.” Derek turned to Isaac and shook his head slightly, “Keep it PG, I’m going to talk to the class president. Hopefully they’ll be able to contact the photographer.” Derek left as suddenly as Stiles had, muttering something about incompetent presidents and their hiring abilities. Boyd followed him after some hinting looks from Isaac.

“So…hey.” Isaac, to his credit, was not looking his usual cocky self. 

“Hey…” Scott kept his eyes on the floor, worried he’d reveal too much if he looked Isaac directly in the eyes. Like the fact that he had a huge crush on him since the third grade. Or the fact that he thought Isaac was the cutest guy he’d ever seen. Or the fact that leaving him last night had been almost unbearable.

“I’msorryIleftlastnight!” Scott blurted out. He was pretty sure a Thanksgiving turkey could be cooked on his face now, and was surprised Isaac wasn’t applying suncream to every bit of exposed skin.

Isaac gave a hesitant smile “You are? I was kind of worried you…”

“I what?” Scott looked up slightly, now focusing somewhere around Isaac’s throat. He saw Isaac swallow before he answered.

“You…changed your mind. About…about what we talked about last night.” Isaac smiled, “I wasn’t kidding. We’re both going to NYU in September and we’re both absolutely adorable. What’s not to like?”

Scott felt a smile tugging at his lips and managed to lift his gaze to Issac’s nose, “I was scared you were…messing about.”

“Are you kidding? I’ve had a crush on you before I even knew what a crush was. When I saw you in that Peter Parker outfit last night…everything just became really obvious. I really like you and I don’t ever not want to see you again. How does that sound?”

Scott looked up fully, and his heart almost stopped as the brown met the blue, “That sounds…pretty good.”

Isaac smiled, “Right, now that’s settled…are you going to walk me to class or what?”

_____

Stiles squinted at his phone screen, hardly able to read the time in the bright afternoon sun. He was learning against Scott’s car, scanning the almost empty parking lot for any signs of his best friend. Miraculously, he’d managed to avoid Derek Hale for the entire day, much to Scott’s annoyance. Much to his own annoyance (and disappointment), he hadn’t heard anything from ‘B@man’ since before the homecoming dance. He didn’t know whether to be angry at himself for being disappointed, or angry at Derek for not attempting to communicate. If he just asked, Stiles might have told him. As it was, all the posters and pleas just caused further embarrassment. It was like he’d taken their private relationship and made it public, without even considering Stiles’ – or at least Red Hood’s– feelings. 

Then again…

Stiles let out an annoyed huff as he scanned the parking lot again. He didn’t like being here; it almost felt like the scene of a crime. And…if he was feeling bad, then maybe Scott was right. Maybe B@man was feeling rejected, and that’s why he wouldn’t talk directly to Stiles.

Stiles was still puzzling over this when he saw Scott heading towards him across the parking lot. Squinting, he realised Scott wasn’t alone, and that there was two other guys with him. He straightened up and held his hand up, blocking out the sun. Swearing silently under his breath, he considered making a run for it before they’d spotted him. Surely, Scott couldn’t be stupid enough to offer Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey a ride. His luck couldn’t be that bad.


	8. Least That's the Word on the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these sporadic updates. At the moment I'm writing when and if I can, and I got a burst of inspiration tonight. It's also an extra long chapter as a thank you for all the love given after I last updated <3.

“Hey, Scott.” Stiles gave his friend a tight smile as he approached, “Didn’t realise we were expecting company.”

In his defence, Scott did look extremely sheepish, “Yeah, well, Isaac asked what I was doing after school and I told him I’d just be hanging around at the diner so…”

Isaac gave Stiles an apologetic look, “Hope that’s alright, Stiles. Me and Derek are doing a project together so we thought we’d do it in the diner so I can look – uh, so Scott can give any…help.”

Stiles kept his eyes firmly on the ground, trying to avoid Derek’s eyes, “Yeah, it’s doesn’t matter. No comments about my double denim uniform and you’re fine.”

Scott gave him a relieved smile and walked around to the driver’s seat. Isaac slipped into the front seat and shut the door. Only then did Stiles realise that he and Derek were still standing outside the car, neither moving a muscle.

“I wanted to apologise.” Derek suddenly stated when Stiles started to reach for the door handle, “For being a dick. Not just to you, but to a lot of people. But you’ve got to start somewhere, right?”

Stiles froze, debating how to respond, terrified his voice would give him away.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Derek said quickly, “I just needed to say it. If Scott and Isaac are going out now, I guess we’re going to be spending more time together and I don’t want it to be awkward. We’re graduating next week, so what’s the point in leaving things on bad terms?”

Stiles finally glanced at Derek, nodded, and then practically dived into the car before he had to speak. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

_____

It was nearly midnight, and the diner was nearly empty save three irritatingly handsome teenage boys, clustered together in a corner booth. Stiles watched the three of them as he wiped down the counter. Scott was laughing sleepily at something Isaac had said, eyes crinkling and head back. Stiles hadn’t seen his best friend laugh like that for a long time, not since he was a kid even. Isaac was grinning, looking at Scott like he was the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen. It was like they’d been dating for four years, not four hours. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at Scott’s happiness; he deserved a great boyfriend more than anyone he knew.

Derek. Derek looked…sad. Not grumpy freeze-you-with-a-look sad, but wistfully sad. Stiles couldn’t blame him; anyone who saw Scott and Isaac right now couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. He knew his heart was aching slightly just watching them. And watching Derek. His apparent Prince Charming. Stiles wondered if things could have been different for them, maybe if they’d met in college or later in life. Whether he would still have been too frightened to tell him how he felt. 

But he couldn’t, not now. There was no way he could look a sad boy in the eyes and tell him that he was the one he’d been messaging…the one who had possibly broken his heart, judging by the expression on Derek’s face. That melancholy, lonely look that he knew he wore a lot of time.

He should tell him. 

He had to tell him. Stiles threw down the cloth and started walking towards the booth, determined to do the right thing.

“STILES!”

Stiles jumped halfway across the diner as Deucalion’s voice echoed through the empty room. He turned to look at his step-uncle, who was standing by the cash register, a sour look on his face.

“Just give me one sec-”

“No. Get over here NOW.” Deucalion looked furious, and Stiles was forced to obey, reluctantly approaching his uncle.

“And you boys get out of here, it’s way past closing time.” Deucalion gestured towards the door, and Scott, Isaac and Derek reluctantly slunk out, Scott giving Stiles a sympathetic look before the door slammed shut.

After treating Stiles to a twenty minute rant about how the cutlery was not supposed to be left overnight in the dishwasher, but should be put away before the last staff member goes home, Stiles put the cutlery away “properly” and drove home, exhausted again. Out of habit, he checked his laptop for any messages, and his heart froze when he saw a new message from B@man.

**B@man:** I know all the posters were probably overbearing, and seemed kind of creepy but I didn’t know what else to do. We’re graduating next week and I can’t leave this unfinished. 

**B@man:** Is it because you know I’m Derek Hale? I’m not an asshole anymore. I’m different. This helped me be different. Please talk to me.

Stiles took a deep breath. Maybe it was easier to be honest through his online persona, that’s what had got him into this mess in the first place, after all. Seeing that B@man was currently active, his fingers hovered over the keyboard, trying to summon the right words.

**Red-Hood:** I am-

“STILES! WHERE IS MY EVENING CUP OF EARL GREY?” Deucalion bellowed from downstairs, making Stiles jump. He hurriedly deleted the message, closed the window, and bolted downstairs, wondering if his step-uncle had some kind of supernatural cockblocking ability.

_____

_Red-Hood is typing a reply…_

Derek leant towards the screen, desperately awaiting the reply. It had been a whole twenty four hours since Red Hood had ran away from him in the gardens. He’d been so desperate, he’d even put posters around the school. In hindsight, this probably wasn’t the best idea as the whole school now knew he was gay, and Kate’s revenge plans were usually made of pure evil. He found himself not caring though. If it meant he found Red Hood, it was worth it.

The thing was, Derek already missed talking to Red Hood. He missed logging on to the chat between classes and reading some snarky anecdote, or some ridiculous pun. He missed knowing someone out there in the school hallways thought he was a good guy, even if they didn’t know it was actually him. Seeing Isaac and Scott so close, and so perfectly matched, today had awakened a new feeling inside him. Was it so wrong to want that? Something effortless and natural, but right. Maybe if they had met at Yale, things would have been different. He could have been different, without Kate.

He glanced back at the screen, and his heart dropped as he realised Red Hood had gone offline, leaving his identity a mystery.

“Fuck.” Derek whispered. What was he going to do now?

_____

The next day was Senior Skip Day and, miraculously, Stiles wasn’t working at the diner. He’d received a text from Scott last night before he’d finally got to bed, reminding him that they were going to the beach tomorrow in his jeep, and whether it would be okay if he invited Isaac, Derek, Boyd and Erica. Stiles had been too tired to argue, and so he found himself pulling up in front of Scott’s house at noon, the back of the jeep packed with beach equipment. Scott appeared at the door, kitted out in surfer shorts and a black vest, showing off his carefully toned biceps. He practically bounded into the passenger seat, chatting about how this was going to be the BEST DAY EVER and how it would be a great opportunity to get to know Derek Hale in person because he was actually a really great guy and I want you to be happy. Stiles was almost relieved when they pulled up outside Isaac’s house to pick up Isaac, Derek, Erica and Boyd, because it meant Scott had someone else to talk to. He was able to concentrate on driving to what he knew would be a deserted part of the coast without interruption, except the sneaky glances he was giving Derek in the rear-view mirror. 

The difference between Derek yesterday and Derek today was almost unbelievable. He seemed to have been replaced with a chatty, smiling and happy person, a side which Stiles hadn’t really seen of him. And a side he should definitely show more often. It was a good job there were no cops around, or Stiles would definitely have got a ticket for reckless driving.

They arrived at the tiny beach, hidden from the main road due to the huge line of trees surrounding it. Scott and Isaac had run off before Stiles had even put the hand break on, and Erica and Boyd were on their heels, holding hands and giggling the whole way. Derek stayed behind, carrying an impressive amount of Stiles’ beach equipment, leaving the latter with just a Frisbee and the freezer bag to carry. Derek chatted easily, joking about how it was a shame the yearbook nominations had already taken place, as Scott and Isaac could easily have taken the ‘Best Couple’ award. Stiles was almost disappointed when they reached the beach, and Derek started a game of catch with Boyd and Isaac. He contented himself with lighting the barbeque, watching the coals turn from black to white. Scott sat with him, occasionally taking pictures of the group with his old film camera. 

“Man, it’s hot.” Boyd said, slumping down on the sand next to Stiles, “Those burgers smell amazing.”

“Nearly done, I think. I’m going to put a ‘no sueing Stiles for food poisoning’ rule down right now, so if any of you feel ill, you know who not to blame.” Stiles caught Derek’s smile out of the corner of his eye, and felt a flutter in his stomach. Scott passed the burger buns around, and soon everyone was happily chomping away. Erica surprised everyone by finishing off at least four burgers on her own, then sweetly asking if there was anything else to eat. Boyd handed her a bag of chips, an amused look on his face.

After all the food had been consumed, Scott and Isaac went for a walk in the wooded area, and Erica and Boyd decided to sunbathe for a while. This left Stiles and Derek sitting by the fire, watching the waves in strangely comfortable silence. 

After a while Derek turned to Stiles, a playful glint in his eyes, “Wanna go for a swim? It’s way too hot by this fire.”

Stiles nodded, “That would be perfect. Let me just go get my trunks.”

“I’ll see you out there!” Derek grinned, and started stripping off his shorts and t-shirt. Stiles found himself staring at his ripped sports-scholarship-to-UCal torso, unable to stop. It was only when Derek turned towards the sea and started walking towards it that he was brought back to reality, and ran off to the jeep to retrieve his own trunks.

When he got back to the campsite, he pulled his own t-shirt off – having put on his trunks by the car – and started jogging towards the sea, sending a silent thank you to Scott for forcing him to go to the gym on the weekends.

He spotted Derek amongst the waves, a bit further out than he and Scott had usually gone. Stiles frowned, squinting against the late afternoon sun. He could see Derek more clearly, his arms in the air beckoning…no, waving. Panicking.

Derek was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deviating a little bit from the movie canon but I couldn't resist the fluff and the drama.


	9. Here Comes The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left that one on a bit of a cliffhanger! Will Stiles save Derek from whatever it is he needs to be saved from?

Stiles didn’t even think, he just rushed into the water, swimming hard against the current. The only thought going through his mind was to get to Derek. 

The closer he got, the more he could see Derek’s face. He was holding his arm, his features a grimace of pain. 

“Derek!” Stiles swam faster, ignoring his aching muscles, “DEREK!”

He saw the panic cross Derek’s face as he saw Stiles, saw him mouthing something, pointing to the water. Saw the red in the water around him.  
Stiles paused, scanning the water around him. The first thought that came to him were sharks, but there were no sharks in the water around here. Something had caused Derek to bleed, but that meant it was even more important to get Derek out of the water. He started swimming again, closing the distance and reaching out to grab Derek’s arm. He flinched, looking at Stiles with scared eyes. Stiles could see the huge gash on Derek’s arm, and quickly put his arm around his torso, pulling him to the shore. He could see the others had assembled on the sand, all watching with worry. Scott had already started swimming towards them, and helped pull Derek onto the beach.

“What happened?” Boyd asked, glancing from Derek’s bleeding arm to Stiles and back again, “Shark?”

Stiles shook his head, gasping as he staggered towards his pile of clothes, “There are no sharks around here.” Locating his t-shirt, he ran back towards where Derek was sitting, and began to methodically tie the material around the wound.

“It was crabs. I think I stood on a nest, or a hive, or something. I felt it and went underwater to have a look, and a huge one took a swipe at me.” Derek winced as Stiles tightened his bandage, “It’s probably worse than it looks. I’ll be fine.”

“There’s nothing else we can do with the cut so we can stay here for a while longer.” Scott stood up, “It’s getting a bit cold though. I’ll start a fire.”

“There’s some marshmallows in the jeep, I’ll go and get them.” Isaac volunteered, and soon everyone was helping, leaving Stiles and Derek at the waterside.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I can drive you home if you want me to, I don’t want it to-”

“I’m honestly fine, it’s the saltwater sting that hurts more than anything,” Derek smiled, “You were a real hero back there, you know?”

Stiles blushed, “I thought you were drowning. Instinct just kicked in, I guess.”

“You’re a good guy, Stiles Stilinski.” Derek paused, “I’m really, honestly sorry I’ve been such a giant asshole to you over the past few years.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles looked back towards the beach, where Scott had managed to get a fire going. Isaac was in the process of putting a big chocolate smear across his cheek, and Boyd and Erica were laughing. Stiles glanced at Derek, and saw he was watching their friends too, a small smile on his face.

“What changed?” Stiles asked, “Like, one day you were all grumpy and shit, and now you’re all apologetic and…fun.”

Derek laughed, “Yeah. I don’t know, really. Actually, that’s not true. I think not having Kate as my girlfriend is mainly the reason. And I guess the whole ‘coming out’ thing yesterday lifted a weight off my back, since everyone was so cool about it. And, the guy…”

“The guy?”

“The guy I’m looking for, the one from the dance. I’ve been talking to him for a few months now and…he just made me want to be different, you know? Be the guy he thinks I am. There must be a reason he hasn’t come forward yet, and I want to prove myself in the last week. That includes being responsible for my own actions.”

“Maybe he’s just shy? Maybe he thought it was a mean joke.”

“In that case, I’ve got to prove that it wasn’t. Not for me, anyway.”

Stiles swallowed quickly, “Derek, I-”

“Hey, Stiles. Come get some s’mores, man, before Erica eats them all!” Isaac grinned as Erica hit him on the leg.

“You could probably use some sugar in your system after losing all that blood,” Stiles stood up, holding out his hand to pull Derek up by his uninjured arm, “And who can turn down a s’more?”

Derek smiled, and followed Stiles to the fire pit, where Scott was taking a picture of Erica with her mouth full of s’mores, marshmallow oozing out of the corers of her mouth.

“That’s definitely one for the yearbook.” Derek smirked at her, and pulled his t-shirt on carefully. He then threw something soft at Stiles, “You must be freezing. You might as well wear my hoody as I’m currently giving your t-shirt a nice bloody stain.”

Stiles caught the hoody, “Thanks, man. Any colder and I might have had to start climbing a mountain singing about letting stuff go.”

Derek settled himself between Erica and Stiles, their legs touching in the cramped circle. Stiles felt a shiver of electricity course through his body at the contact, and cursed himself again for not telling Derek his true identity sooner. To think he was missing out on this feeling from his own choice.

“Hey!” Derek suddenly protested, and Stiles looked up for see Scott holding his camera up, looking pleased.

“What?” Scott grinned, “If you kids are going to look so darn cute together, it’s not my fault if a picture gets taken.” He suddenly jumped up, fiddling with the camera, “I’m going to time it so we can get a good group picture before it goes dark.” He studied the screen carefully, “Boyd, go on the other side. Closer together guys, look like we’ll actually be sad to leave high school behind. Perfect!”

Derek’s hand had made its way around Stiles’ waist and, without thinking, Stiles leant his head against Derek’s shoulder. He hadn’t even noticed until Derek’s head touched the top of his own, sparks igniting. The camera flash went off, and they broke apart quickly.

“Look at the sunset!” Erica suddenly whispered, and everyone turned to watch the huge orange ball slowly disappear underneath the horizon.

“Here comes the sun, doo doo do dooo!” Isaac suddenly sang, making them all jump. He grinned at their faces and stood up, dancing around the fire, “Here comes the sun, doo doo do doo!”

“And I say, it’s alright!” Scott joined in, spinning Isaac around on the sand, laughing. Erica and Boyd sprang up too, dancing around and singing. Derek shrugged and offered Stiles his hand to join in. Stiles rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged up, joining in with Scott’s air-guitar solo.

“SUN SUN SUN, HERE IT COMES!” They all chanted, running towards the waves in one big group, led by Isaac and Scott, “SUN SUN SUN HERE IT COOOOMES!”

Erica was swept up by Boyd, her arms around his neck, screeching for him not to throw her into the water. Derek and Stiles paused side by side, watching the two couples splashing around in the shallows. Again, Stiles subconsciously let his head rest on Derek’s shoulder, and Derek leaned right back, both watching the last of the sun disappear into the waves.

_And I say, it’s alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate the fluff, because shit is probably going to go down from this point onwards. Please leave comments and kudos also :)


	10. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a perfect day, will Stiles finally have the courage to reveal his true identity?

The next day at school was a Thursday, meaning it was the senior class’s penultimate day. The senior prank turned out to be the very unoriginal ‘stealing the rival school’s mascot’ one, which Derek swore he had nothing to do with. 

Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Derek, Boyd and Lydia mainly hung around on the grass when they weren’t in the stuffy classrooms, watching the final hours of high school go by. Scott kept snapping candid photos, much to everyone’s annoyance. The afternoon passed by quickly, with people occasionally punctuating the bubble, asking for yearbooks to be signed, or to ask for their Frisbee back. 

On the way to their last chemistry class, Stiles and Derek found themselves alone, the others having trailed off to other subjects. Stiles was still trying to keep the talking to a minimum around Derek, petrified he would recognise his voice, but Derek didn’t seem concerned about his silence. Instead, he was talking about a mile a minute, his voice seeming more nervous with every sentence. Finally, Stiles had to interrupt.

“Dude,” He said, trying to make his voice sound a bit deeper, “Are you okay?”

Derek looked sideways at him, “Yeah, why?”

“Because, literally, I don’t think The Flash would understand you right now,you’re talking so fast.”

A brief smile crossed Derek’s features, “Nice DC reference. And, yeah, no.” He suddenly stopped, “I don’t know.”

Stiles glanced around, looking at the crowds of students making their way towards their respective classrooms. He saw an empty classroom to the left, and quickly pushed Derek through the door.

“Sit.” He told Derek, still sounding quite Batman-esque with his ‘disguised’ voice, “What’s up?”

Derek sighed, legs dangling from the desk he was on top of, “It’s just…this whole Red Hood is actually really…really getting to me now. I kind of realise that putting up reward posters around the school was probably a bad move, and kind of creepy, but he isn’t replying to my messages either and…I just don’t want it all to slip away. It was so right, you know? He was so…so perfect for me. And I’m really scared Kate has some evil revenge plot lined up, because she always does and it’s always terrifying. She’s an actual psycho, and I can’t believe I dated her for so long, what was I even thinking?”

“That you were straight?” Stiles answered, before he could stop himself. 

Derek stared at him for a while, and then chuckled, “Yeah, at least I got the whole ‘coming out’ business out of the way in one go, huh?” He looked at Stiles again, “I’m also really annoyed at myself. For seriously underestimating how much more fun and chilled it would have been to hang around with guys like you and Scott, instead of that bitchy clique. You’re both really…really great guys and…thank you for just, accepting me, Erica, Boyd and Isaac into your group. It really means a lot. To be honest, I think Kate’s cousin, Allison, is only staying because of family obligations. They’re pretty big on family. But we’ll convert her soon, she’s super nice. I think she’d get on really well with your boss, actually.”

“Deucalion? Why in the he-”

“No, not your douchebag uncle. Sorry.” Derek flashed him an apologetic smile, “That girl, Lydia? She seems pretty feisty, her and Allison would be terrifying together.”

Stiles smiled at the thought, Allison Argent and her archery team skills paired with Lydia’s kitchen knife skills would be pretty terrifying, “They could be hired as badass bounty hunters, or something. A modern Bonnie and Clyde.”

Derek smiled as well, “True…you know, you don’t smile as often as you should.”

Stiles ducked his head, “Honestly, there’s not been much to smile about recently.”

“Your step-uncle?” 

Stiles nodded, “Among other things.” He took a deep breath, “Derek, what you were saying yesterday about wanting to be the person Red Hood thinks you are? I kind of know what you mean and-”

The final warning bell rang, telling them they’d better get their asses to class, or spend the last day of senior year in detention. 

Derek smiled apologetically at Stiles as they both hurried towards Harris’ classroom. Before they reached the door, he held an arm out to stop Stiles, meaning they stopped very close together.

“Tell me about it on IM tonight, okay? My username’s B@man.”

“Okay, mine’s R-…uh, you know, I can never remember it. I’ll add you tonight.”

Derek smiled again and opened the door. The two spent the next hour having snide comments throw their way about tardiness and irresponsibility. 

_____

Stiles was sat upright in front of his computer that night, staring at the open message box with Derek. He had hurriedly made a new screen name in the library before his diner shift, and had opened his laptop to log in to his new account. He was about to log out of his Red Hood account when he saw the new message icon flashing in the corner of the screen.

**B@man** : I realise now that I was a huge douche for putting those posters all around school and that they probably deterred you more than anything else. I also realise that this is getting a bit pathetic, sending four messages in a row with no reply. I never wanted to be that guy, but now I guess I am. It occurred to me today that the fact that I’m Derek Hale might be a source of worry for you, considering there are a lot of people in school who I haven’t been very nice to. I hope you’re not one of those people and, if you are, I hope you know that I’m not really like that. I’m going to stop bugging you now, and just hope that we meet in the corridors of Yale at some point, one fine day.

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat and he stared at the laptop screen for a while, trying to digest the information. The last few days getting to know Derek Hale in real life had been some of the best of his life, especially yesterday at the beach. If someone had told him the true identity of his internet romance a week ago, he would have refused to believe it, but now…

His hands were shaking as they hovered over the keyboard, trying and failing to find the right words. 

**Red-Hood** : I’m sorry to have not told you yet, it’s just been a really weird few days for me. The fact is, you used to be a guy that I hated, and would have happily pushed off the face of the planet. But getting to know you properly in the last week has been amazing, and has changed my perspective in a lot of ways. I guess I’ve got a lot of growing up to do, and a lot of new experiences to have. I want to tell you who I am, but I’m scared. I’m scared the last few days weren’t real, and that I’ve misjudged everything. I just can’t believe my luck would turn so suddenly. But I want to trust you, so here it goes: I am Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles read over the message again, his mouse pointer hovering over the send button. He was just about to click it when his bedroom door burst open, revealing Ethan standing in the doorway.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Stiles asked through gritted teeth. He minimised the browser and turned to face his step-brother, “What do you want?”

“My Dad wants to talk to you. Something about your piece-of-crap Jeep blocking his car in?”

“Where’s he going at midnight on a Thursday?”

Ethan shrugged, “I honestly don’t give a shit. You gonna go downstairs or what?”

Stiles gave an annoyed huff, “Fine.” He left the room, not suspecting his stepbrother would stay in his room. Not realising the chat icon on his desktop was flashing enough to attract any attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! But what is Ethan up to? And why didn't Stiles close his browser?!


	11. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Ethan find on Stiles' computer, and is Kate really planning revenge?

Moving the jeep had been followed by a thirty minute lecture on how to properly park in the driveway, and how rude it is to block others cars in. Stiles had been near the point of shooting someone when he’d got back to his room, and had gone to bed straight away, thinking he’d send the message tomorrow.

He was woken up six hours later by his step-uncle yelling at him, telling him that he needed to work the morning shift because Ethan and Aiden had stuff to do at school for the pep rally. Stiles briefly wondered what kind of stuff needed to be done at six in the morning, but that thought was shoved out of his head by his uncle screaming that he’d better not be late for the breakfast regulars. Stiles shoved his glasses on and scrambled around for a clean pair of jeans. He grabbed his phone and keys and headed to the diner, ignoring the fact that his step-uncle had already gone back to bed, and the twins were nowhere to be seen.

_____

“Hey Lydia,” Stiles yawned, ducking under the counter and pulling his denim jacket on, “Please tell me your life is as weird as mine is right now. I think I need to hear about it from somebody else.”

“Weird that you should ask, actually.” Lydia was wearing a mischievous smirk, “Guess which cheerleader invited me to watch the game tonight?”

“Who?” 

“Allison Argent. Derek Hale, of all people, came in here wanting to talk to me, and somehow the conversation turned to Allison. He said he thought we’d be good together and said he had her phone number for me. Something about a modern day Bonnie and Clyde.”

Stiles hid his smirk behind the ketchup bottles, “Oh yeah? He never struck me as the matchmaker type.”

“Yeah, well I asked him about that and he said he wanted to prove himself, to be selfless. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that, would you?” Lydia was suddenly right next to him, her eyes narrowed, “It’s not nice to toy with peoples’ emotions, Stiles.”

“What?” Stiles practically yelped, “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve not told Derek who you are, what you really mean to him. It’s cruel! He thinks he has to do all these crazy things to make it up to people he thinks he’s hurt!”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Stiles grabbed the full ketchup bottles and placed them on the counter to be put out, Lydia following him.

“Not if it’s not true! He’s not a bad guy, he’s just been hanging around with bad people, one bad person in particular. I saw him in here the other night, and Scott told me about the beach trip. It’s cruel to lead a person on.”

“I’m not leading him on!” Stiles lowered his voice, “I’ve just not told him who I really am.”

“So you’re lying to him, right to his face. He’s besotted with Red Hood, and you’re denying him – and yourself – a chance at happiness. It’s almost selfish!”

“What?” Stiles suddenly spun around, “I’m selfish? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No…not…just that…” 

“You think a person changes that quickly? You think that setting up a date for someone and being nice to a few kids you picked on for YEARS makes up for all the CRAP that I have been through? You think I can trust someone like that, however amazing they seem online and in real life for the last few days? You think I can trust anyone, with all the shit that’s happened to me? Since when were you on Derek Hale’s side anyway?”

“Stiles, he doesn’t deserve this. And neither do you.” Lydia gently put her hand of Stiles’ shoulder, “I know he’s been a dick in the past, but he’s trying really hard. Give him a chance, tell him it’s you. He’ll surprise you, I know it.”

Stiles sighed, “We’ll see. Let’s open up, we have customers.”

_____

Stiles pulled up in front of Scott’s house a couple of hours later, yawning widely. He gave Mrs McCall a tired wave before her son emerged, this time actually not stinking the car up. 

“Alright?” Scott looked his friend up and down, “You look tired, man.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Stiles yawned again and check his side mirror, “You have fun yesterday?”

“Yeah, it was awesome. I’ve got some really good pictures, they’re drying in my dark room.” Scott was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“And by dark room you mean your basement?” Stiles pulled away from the curb.

“Yeah. I’m telling you, man, I think these are my best yet.”

Stiles let out a small chuckle, “You get an A+ for enthusiasm anyway.”

“Yeah,” Scott paused, “There’s some good ones of you and Derek. Really nice candid ones. You two look good together, on and off film.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles stared ahead at the road, sensing where this was heading.

“You should tell him, you know.”

“Have you been talking to Lydia? Did she issue you an official membership to the Derek Hale Fan Club as well?”

“Stiles…”

“I’m not hearing it today, Scott, okay? I’m way too tired and Finstock’s got me on reporting duty for the pep rally. Something about my ‘peppy personality’.”

“Fine,” Scott sighed, looking out of the window, “But it’s you that’s missing out, you know.”

“So I’ve been told.”

_____

The morning classes passed in a blur of noise and colour, and Stiles spent most of his time trying not to fall asleep. Derek was nowhere to be seen in the halls, and Stiles assumed he was preparing for the big homecoming game tonight. Rumour had it that this was the game that would officially decide his sports scholarship. He kept seeing the twins looking secretive in the corridor on his way to various classes, and couldn’t help but feel they were up to something. Hopefully it was a better senior prank, as the current one sucked.

In no time at all, Stiles was joining the masses who were headed out to the bleachers for the pep rally. He had his laptop in one hand and his voice recorder in the other, and was wondering for the hundredth time how he was going to make this article even remotely interesting. Scott caught up to him as he reached the pitch, camera in hand.

“I’m supposed to be taking pictures,” He said, by way of explaination. Stiles nodded in reply, and they took seats at the front.

Thunderous applause echoed around the pitch as the lacrosse team took their places on the stage, and wolf whistles were heard as the cheerleaders sat in front of the stage. Allison gave Scott and Stiles a sweet smile as she passed them, whereas Kate Argent completely ignored them. Some things didn’t change then, apparently.

Coach Finstock stood up to more thunderous applause and approached the microphone.

“Here it comes,” Stiles whispered to Scott.

“Some day, we’re actually going to miss this speech. Just think about that.” Scott whispered back.

Stiles leaned back, thinking. It was true that there would be a day in his (hopefully) distant future when he’d feel nostalgic for that ridiculous Independence Day speech. He’d look back fondly on the days where he got completely ignored by most of the students and faculty. He’d think about all the times he’d ran down the hall, only to get a detention slip from Harris anyway, the times he sat in the library falling in love with a stranger on the internet, the time he danced with Derek Hale in the garden…

His nostalgia was suddenly interrupted when he heard his step-brothers’ names being announced.

“And Ethan and Aiden, with the help of the cheerleaders, have prepared a little sketch for us to get us into the team spirit. Take it away, boys…and girls.” 

Stiles sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes at the twins. He was apparently going to find out why they had been mysteriously absent this morning.

But it was Kate Argent that approached the microphone, that smile of hers more vindictive looking than ever. Stiles saw Scott give him a quick glance out of the corner of his eye.

“Once upon a time, there was a superhero called B@man. Yes, you read that right, B@man with an @ sign. He was the hero of his superhero sports team, and the boyfriend of the most popular girl in his school, Catwoman.”

Stiles felt his heart sink down to his stomach as he watched Kate’s words being acted out on stage. Scott was looking at him.

“B@man had everything he needed: looks, money, athletic ability and a gorgeous girlfriend...but he still wasn’t happy. He ignored his head cheerleader girlfriend, and instead went behind her back, talking to the villainous Red Hood online instead.”

A figure in a red mask appeared on stage, wearing an outfit similar to the one Stiles had worn to homecoming, and clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

“Stiles, let’s go.” Scott whispered urgently, tugging at his best friend’s arm. Stiles pulled it away, scanning the team onstage, looking for Derek. How could he have done this?

“Red Hood and B@man emailed each other all the time, neither realising the other’s true identity. B@man even ditched Catwoman at the school dance for Red Hood before he left, taking the coward’s way out.” Kate gave Stiles a smirk from onstage, and turned to where the jocks dressed as Batman and Red Hood were stood.

_“I realise now that I was a huge douche for putting those posters all around school and that they probably deterred you more than anything else. I also realise that this is getting a bit pathetic, sending four messages in a row with no reply. I never wanted to be that guy, but now I guess I am.”_ The jock dressed as Batman read, _“It occurred to me today that the fact that I’m Derek Hale might be a source of worry for you, considering there are a lot of people in school who I haven’t been very nice to. I hope you’re not one of those people and, if you are, I hope you know that I’m not really like that. I’m going to stop bugging you now, and just hope that we meet in the corridors of Yale at some point, one fine day.”_

_“I’m sorry to have not told you yet, it’s just been a really weird few days for me. The fact is, you used to be a guy that I hated, and would have happily pushed off the face of the planet. But getting to know you properly in the last week has been amazing, and has changed my perspective in a lot of ways. I guess I’ve got a lot of growing up to do, and a lot of new experiences to have. I want to tell you who I am, but I’m scared. I’m scared the last few days weren’t real, and that I’ve misjudged everything. I just can’t believe my luck would turn so suddenly. But I want to trust you, so here it goes: I am Stiles Stilinski.”_ The guy in the Red Hood mask read out.

“Stiles, let’s go!” Scott was tugging at Stiles’ arm now, but Stiles was frozen to his chair.

“The moral of the story is never to trust anyone you meet online, because they might be a stupid, loser freak who works at a diner. Thank you everybody.” Kate gave one last evil smile before sauntering offstage.

And then Stiles saw Derek, and the expression on his face.

And that’s when he finally let Scott drag him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad one, I know. Don't forget to comment and kudos! <3


	12. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the final chapter. It's graduation and Stiles is nowhere to be seen. Will things be different at Yale?

Derek was staring around the auditorium, trying to see if Stiles was going to make an appearance at graduation, and give him a chance to explain.

After Kate and the twins had done their little skit, Stiles had been dragged away by Scott before Derek had even been able to respond. He still couldn’t believe what had happened, even with a week to process it. He knew Kate was evil, but to stoop to that level had shocked him to the core. He could see her sitting in the front row next to Allison, who had apologised to Derek every day since the incident for her cousin’s behaviour. At least the evil didn’t run in the family.

Scott McCall was sitting a few rows behind him, and Derek was pretty sure he’d be dead right now if looks could kill. Isaac was sitting a few seats away from him, glancing anxiously between his best friend and his new boyfriend, trying to decide what to do. It had been like that for the past week, all celebrations marred by Stiles’ absence. Derek had mostly kept to himself, driving out to the nearby lake when his Dad decided to have another try at persuading him to pursue the sports scholarship, and not go to Yale. The arrival of the acceptance letter had caused their biggest argument yet, and Derek had hardly been in the house since. He was planning to move to New Haven as soon as humanly possible. But there was something to take care of first.

“If everyone could please take their seats, the ceremony is about to begin.” The principal beamed at them all from the podium, “Congratulations to the senior class of 2014, you should be extremely proud of yourself. And now please welcome to the stage your class valedictorian, Danny Mahealani.”

The applause for Danny didn’t quite cover the noise of the door opening at the back. Derek turned around to see Stiles entering the auditorium, heading down the row to his empty seat. It took all his self-control not to run across the room and beg him to hear him out. He turned to face Danny with some difficulty, ignoring Scott’s murderous glances, figuring he’d find Stiles afterwards and explain.

_____

“Derek Hale.” The principal smiled at Derek as he placed the diploma in his hand, “Congratulations on getting into Yale, son. Your parents must be proud.”

Derek nodded politely and glanced at the crowd. He spotted Stiles straight away, staring straight at him, his eyes narrowed. 

“Isaac Lahey.”

“Daniel Mahealani.”

“Scott McCall.”

Derek could see Stiles standing in the queue to the stage, tapping his food impatiently. A week without seeing him had been torture, especially after the incident. Derek had hardly slept, planning over and over again how to explain the situation, how to make Stiles like him again. _My girlfriend is a crazy psycho and didn’t want to see me happy. Because I was happy. That day on the beach, I think I knew anyway. I knew you were the one for me. I’m so goddamn sorry, Stiles. I’m sorry I let Kate mess this up, I’m sorry you didn’t feel comfortable telling me. I’m sorry I’m me._

“Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles shook the principal’s hand. His angry expression had been replaced with a sadder, much older looking one. He looked as tired as Derek felt. He saw the principal saying something to Stiles, and him nodding in return before leaving the stage and exiting through the back door instead of coming back to his seat. Derek saw. And Derek followed. He vaguely heard the principle congratulating the class of 2014, and felt the hats raining down on him, but he ignored it all. He had to find Stiles.

Derek burst through the doors, looking around wildly. He saw a back disappearing around the corner and ran after him, robe flapping behind him.

“Stiles! Stiles please!” He shouted desperately, “Please!”

He rounded the corner, and nearly ran headlong into Stiles, who was standing in the middle of the corridor, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

“I thought…I thought you’d try to escape again.” Derek stuttered, “I-I’m…I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m s-” 

“No. I’m speaking now.” Stiles walked forward to he was almost nose to nose with Derek, “I know it’s not your fault, okay? Lydia and Allison told me everything. I know it was the twins and I know it was Kate and I know you had nothing to do with it. That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt, and doesn’t mean I won’t need a damn good therapist in about ten years, but that’s the way it is. The fact is, I got into Yale and I’m leaving tomorrow and I cannot wait to get out of this stupid fucking town and start again.” He placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder, “The reason I’ve been gone all week is because I found my parents’ will. My charming step-uncle had been hiding it for years, but after Aiden confessed to hiding my acceptance letter, I had the idea that it wasn’t the only thing being hidden. In the end, Scott and I broke into his safe and found it there. Turns out my parents left everything to me and, since I’m now eighteen and my own legal guardian, I’m actually pretty well off. I’m selling the house and the diner and I’m moving to New York full time, and starting my own restaurant there with Lydia being in charge until I finish school.”

“But-”

“My turn, remember?” Stiles smiled at Derek, “I can’t be with you here, in California. There’s too much hurt, too many lies, and too much history. I’m leaving tomorrow for New York, and if I happen to meet any nice superheroes there, that would suit me just fine.” Stiles winked at Derek and smirked when he looked puzzled.

“Maybe I’ll see you at Yale then?” But Stiles was already gone, leaving Derek on his own in the empty corridor.

Epilogue: Falling Slowly

Derek stepped out of his corpus linguistics class, heaving his bulging rucksack onto his back before making his way out to the quad. It was his second day at Yale and his back was already aching. He eventually deposited his bag onto an empty bench and began to rummage through it, looking for his lunch card. 

“So, I hear there’s this new superhero in town.”

Derek spun around to see Stiles Stilinski leaning against a column, his rucksack looking every bit as heavy as Derek’s. He looked good, really good in fact. A new haircut and better fitting clothes but still those ridiculous hipster glasses. Derek felt all the air leave his lungs.

“Oh yeah?” He managed to choke out.

“I heard he’s the brooding type, all dark and mysterious. Only really opens his soul up through technology, has an evil ex-girlfriend and awesome taste in music. You know where I can find him?”

“I don’t know about a superhero, but I heard there was a new super villain. Geeky but extremely attractive type, rocks a masquerade party, also with excellent music taste.”

“Sounds like those two ought to get together. Happily ever after waiting to happen.” Stiles moved forward, a smile playing on his lips.

“Happily ever after?” Derek smirked as Stiles came to a halt inches from his face. He could see every freckle, every flaw, every colour in those hazel eyes. His hand found its way around Stiles’ waist and, suddenly, they were kissing. And Derek couldn’t breathe but Stiles was his air, had always been. Electricity was coursing through his veins, crackling at the bottom of his stomach and Derek was surprised when they broke apart that Stiles’ perfect lips weren’t charred. He managed a grin, “I think their story’s just beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments and your generous kudos. I hope you enjoyed the ending and I hope you've enjoyed the entire fic generally. I've got some new Sterek AUs in the works so keep an eye out for new stories if you like my style of writing. Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one guys, especially the offline relationship between Stiles and Derek. What's life without a little love/hate throw in? Please leave comments and kudos letting me know what you think :)


End file.
